24fandomcom-20200223-history
Quote:Allison Taylor
This is a list of memorable quotes from Allison Taylor. Redemption *'Allison Taylor:' Closing our embassy sends a signal to the world that we are willing to sell out a democratic ally to a war criminal. *'Noah Daniels:' I appreciate your idealism. *'Allison Taylor:' I can't say the same for your cynicism. *'Noah Daniels:' Lets talk after you've been sitting in my chair for a while. (Redemption) * Allison Taylor: Our involvement could avert a genocide. (Redemption) * Allison Taylor: When the founders of our country boldly declared America's independence to the world, they knew that they derived their power to govern from three basic human rights: life, liberty, and the pursuit of happiness. Today, we rededicate ourselves to the preservation of those inalienable rights. But even as we carry forth the torch lit by those great men, we need to remember its light doesn't always shine as brightly as it should. It flickers and grows dim because of apathy, greed, and fear. De Tocqueville said, in every democracy, the people get the government they deserve. Today, I am asking each of you to help me give you the government you deserve. We all share the responsibility history has placed in our hands. The future—our future—depends on it. (Redemption) Day 7 *'Allison Taylor:' We're done debating this, Joe! ("Day 7: 8:00am-9:00am") *'Allison Taylor:' I don't know what the right call is. *'Henry Taylor:' The right call, is whatever you decide. ("Day 7: 11:00am-12:00pm") *'Allison Taylor:' This country does not negotiate with terrorists. *'Joe Stevens:' Tell that to the families of the dead. ("Day 7: 1:00pm-2:00pm") *'Allison Taylor:' What is it, Tim? (repeated line) *'Allison Taylor:' How can I ask the American people to make sacrifices I'm not willing to take myself? I can't give in. I can't. ("Day 7: 2:00pm-3:00pm") *'Allison Taylor:' I want an explanation and I want it now. What the hell is going on? ("Day 7: 3:00pm-4:00pm") *'Allison Taylor:' How I am supposed to know where your loyalties really lay? *'Jack Bauer:' With all due respect, Madame President, ask around. ("Day 7: 3:00pm-4:00pm") * Allison Taylor: How can we possibly run this government when we don't know who we can trust? ("Day 7: 5:00pm-6:00pm") * President Allison Taylor: Also, I want to talk to Mr. Burnett myself. * Senator Blaine Mayer: Let me do that. I know the man. * President Allison Taylor: Apparently you don't. ("Day 7: 6:00pm-7:00pm") * President Allison Taylor: Bauer's going to prison and a traitor walks. What's wrong with this picture? ("Day 7: 6:00pm-7:00pm") *'Jonas Hodges': What the hell is this? *'President Allison Taylor': Put this document into evidence and take these men into custody. *'Jonas Hodges': What are you thinking? Have you lost your mind? *'President Allison Taylor': Jonas, we've taken out your missiles. It's over. *'Jonas Hodges': That's impossible. *'President Allison Taylor': It's the truth. And you're under arrest. You are a terrorist and a murderer, and I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure you pay dearly for your crimes. ("Day 7: 1:00am-2:00am") * President Allison Taylor: But I have a sworn duty to enforce the constitution. And failing to honor that oath would be the worst kind of hypocrisy. ("Day 7: 7:00am-8:00am") Day 8 * Ethan Kanin: (on Omar Hassan) You are aware he was a salesman before entering politics? Household appliances. * President Allison Taylor: You want to bet he sold a lot of refrigerators? ("Day 8: 4:00pm-5:00pm") * President Allison Taylor: Is that the sense in the room then? That surrendering President Hassan is somehow viable? In the first place, the people who are offering us this deal cannot be trusted. How do we know they won’t detonate the bomb anyway? Secondly, President Hassan is a guest of this country. He’s my partner in peace. And I will not sell him out to the very terrorist that we are determined to defeat. And, finally, caving to any terrorist’s demands weakens this nation immeasurably. Now we have sixty minutes to find these bastards, and I believe we will. But if we don't, and the worst happens, we will deal with it. We will pick ourselves up off the floor and deal with it. Why? Because that's what we do. Americans don't stay down. We rise up together in times of crisis. We carry on! Is that clear? ("Day 8: 5:00am-6:00am") * President Allison Taylor: (to Rob Weiss) The charge is treason. It carries the death penalty, and so help me God, I'll throw the switch myself. ("Day 8: 6:00am-7:00am") Taylor, Allison * Ethan Kanin: Madam President, there is no choice here. * President Allison Taylor: But there is a choice, Ethan, and unfortunately, only I'' can make it. ("Day 8: 9:00am-10:00am") * '''President Allison Taylor': (over the phone with Charles Logan, who has her on speaker) ''You assured me that Dana Walsh would be more secure in the hands of your private contractors. * '''Charles Logan': We didn't move her out of CTU solely for security reasons, as I'm sure you remember. * President Allison Taylor: Do you have me on speaker, Charles? Pick up the damn phone. * Charles Logan: (quickly picks up phone) ''Forgive me; I wasn't thinking. * '''President Allison Taylor': Apparently, neither was I. ("Day 8: 11:00am-12:00pm") * President Allison Taylor: In one hour, you will stand beside me in the Council Chamber, and you will sign the treaty your husband and I agreed to. * President Dalia Hassan: I will not! * President Allison Taylor: You will. Because if you don't, my administration will disclose hard, indisputable evidence that agents inside your intelligence service attempted to detonate a nuclear device on our soil, which will give me all the justification I need to retaliate against the IRK with the full force of the American military! It will be decades before your country recovers! But it doesn't have to come to that; all you have to do is sign the agreement. ("Day 8: 2:00pm-3:00pm") * President Allison Taylor: I have made a terrible mistake, Tim, and one that I can never undo, but I need you to help me to stop it from becoming worse. ("Day 8: 3:00pm-4:00pm")